Captain America
by Miss Chelle
Summary: America discovers the Awesomest Super Hero. Ever. Crack one-shot


_(Why hasn't anyone else written this yet??)_

Captain America

"ENGLAND, ENGLAND!!! YOU ARE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS!!"

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. He had desperately hoped that America had wanted to talk about the upcoming World War, not any of his foolishness. But as the younger nation raced up to it's elder with a ridiculous grin on his face, that hope died.

"Arthur! Oh, my God… I just saw the most Awesomest thing in the name of All Awesomeness!"

"Now, really Alfred. If you can't tell me what the bloody hell you're talking about without overkilling that deplorable "Awesome" word you use, then I simply won't listen."

"But you don't understand!! I have to! It's Awesome to the Awesometh power times about a million Awesomes!!"

"Whoever taught you that word should die a very slow, painful death. I'm leaving."

"Just hear me out. I promise I won't over use Awes-- That word. Okay??"

Arthur arched his caterpillar-like eyebrow at Alfred. Him, promising not to use his favorite word? England's curiosity was peaked.

"Alright. What are you going on about, then?"

America had never looked so giddy. He was literally quivering with excitement as he pulled a rolled-up comic book out of his back pocket, and started waving it inches from England's face.

"See?? See it?? Tell me how Aw-- Cool this thing is!!"

England impatiently swatted the comic book away.

"I can't see it when you're shoving the blasted thing up my nose! Here, give it to me so I can look at it properly."

America handed it over and started dancing excitedly on his toes, almost as if he needed to go to the bathroom. The flush on his boyish face was absolutely darling. England also noted that fact, and he quickly looked at the book, hoping that America didn't catch the blush on his face. The comic in his hands looked new, as if America had bought it and come immediately here to tell him. Judging by the joy in his blue eyes, it wasn't that farfetched an idea. England sighed, and slowly read out the title of the comic book.

"Captain America…."

"Ha!! See it?? Captain America!!!"

"I see it, Alfred…."

"They came up with a personification for me!! They actually did! Ha, ha, my populace are absolutely AWESO--"

"DON'T SAY IT! Don't you dare, Alfred, you promised!"

"Sorry. But, come on! Look at that! Have the brits come up with Prime Minister United Kingdom? Huh? Have they??'

"Shut it, git."

"Admit. My people give patriotism a whole new meaning, entirely! They made me a comic book character!! And not only that….,"

"Oh, my Lord, please don't say it…"

"He's The Hero!! Captain America is the Hero!! Oh, and this is the best part! Guess who he fights??"

"I don't know, bloody Aliens?"

Alfred's eyes grew wider, if that was possible. Apparently, he hadn't thought of this prospect.

"That would be SO AWESOME!!!"

"I shouldn't have said anything…."

"No, he doesn't fight aliens. That would be so totally Awesome, but no. Not yet, at least. Anyways, He fights Commies. Isn't that so Awesome? We're going to fight Commies, and so is he!"

"Calm down, America…"

"Maybe I should get a shield like his…"

"Dear Lord, what have they created…?"

England got up to go, leaving America to his plans to construct such a shield out of cardboard, like a small child of ten. Arthur was willing to bet that Alfred was going to come to the next Allied meeting decked out in blue spandex. He shuddered slightly at the thought, and cursed himself, for now he was not going to be able to get that image out of his head.

"Captain America….What a load of nonsense…."

(At The Next Allied Meeting)

England walked in the meeting room with trepidation. He had not forgot America's newest Hero, Captain America. And sure enough, There was the young nation, Decked out in an obviously homemade Captain America suit, standing on top of the table, of all things, and shouting "Allies, Assemble!" at the top of his voice every few minutes, even though they were all present and accounted for. England buried his face in his hands. This was going to be an interesting World War…..

_(Seriously. Am I the only one who had thought of this? Oh, and I got my info off of good old wikipedia. If I got something, please excuse me. Review, si vous plais? Ciao~!)_


End file.
